Cuenta atrás
by Tochechka
Summary: Sarah tiene 19 años. Pierde la memoria y tiene que empezar todo desde cero. Jareth esta a su lado, decidido a ayudarle a recordar o... impedirlo.
1. El despertar

_Disclaimer: el canon le pertenece a Jim Henson y a todos los que trabajaron en la película. Si me perteneciera a mi, el final habría sido un poco diferente... XD_

* * *

**Cuenta atrás:**

**El despertar**

Ella despertó y abrió los ojos. Supuestamente había estado durmiendo, pero no se sentía descansada, sino, al contrario, fatigada, inquieta y ligeramente confusa. Su vista estaba un poco nublada, parpadeó dos veces y la borrosidad se fue. Ella se incorporó sobre la cama en la que estaba acostada y se apoyó en el cabecero. Vio enfrente de la cama –a un par de metros– una gran ventana cuya luz llenaba todos los rincones de la habitación. Esa luz estaba partida en dos por una figura apoyada en el alféizar. Era un hombre alto y con cierto aire arrogante, llevaba unos pantalones de montar blancos, unas botas de cuero negras hasta las rodillas y una camisa con mangas anchas. Tenia el pelo largo y casi tan blanco y pálido como su piel, que parecía aun más clara de lo que era en realidad iluminada por los rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana. Podría ser un ángel, aunque algo dentro de la chica le decía que no era así, a pesar de que ella juraría que lo veía por primera en su vida. Sus ojos penetrantes y astutos como los de una lechuza no tenían nada angelical.

La mirada de esos ojos la atravesó.

–Me alegra ver que al fin despiertes, Sarah, –sin embargo, no parecía demasiado alegre. Fueran cuales fueran sus emociones en ese momento, eran imposibles de descifrar.

–¿Sarah?

La chica miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la habitación, solo ellos dos.

–Sí, es así como te llamas.

Sarah bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Sarah... no, definitivamente ese nombre no le sonaba de nada. ¿Era realmente el suyo? Y si es así, ¿por qué no lo recuerda? ¿Por qué esta persona sabe su nombre y ella no?

Sarah volvió a recorrer el dormitorio con la mirada, pero no había nada que le resultase familiar.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó preocupada.

–En casa. En tu habitación –y al ver su desconcierto, añadió– no te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer, aquí estas a salvo.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó el níveo rostro del hombre, que no tardó en desaparecer.

A Sarah le preocupaba el hecho de que no recordara nada de lo que esta persona le estaba contando. Ni siquiera sabia si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Sea como sea, él era la única fuente de información que ella tenia en este momento. Supuso que el hecho de que él supiera más cosas de ella que ella misma tenia que significar que la conoce.

–¿Me conoces? ¿Quién eres?

–Mentiría si dijera que no me entristece que no recuerdes quien soy, aun después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero entiendo que no podría haber sido de otro modo y que tú no tienes la culpa –dijo examinando sus uñas. Luego, con una gracia casi felina, hecho con la mano su larga cabellera rubia hacia atrás.

Sarah, que ya podía permanecer quieta, salió de la cama y se sentó en el borde, descalza. El frío las baldosas de piedra bajo sus pies le recordaban que estaba viva, despierta y en un mundo tan real como ella misma. O, por lo menos, esa es la sensación que tenia.

–En fin, –continuo él–, me vuelto a presentar: me llamo Jareth. Y tú eres mi prometida.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No me interrumpas, cariño, y te contaré el resto de la historia. –Su tono de voz contrastaba con la palabra "cariño" como contrastaría la nieve con el verano. Luego, prosiguió con un tono más suave– como dije, estábamos prometidos. Desde hace algunos meses, de hecho. Nos amábamos y decidimos llevar nuestro amor a un nuevo nivel: decidimos casarnos. Pero varios días antes del tan esperado acontecimiento, nuestra boda, sucedió la tragedia: caíste accidentalmente por las escaleras y te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza, entre otras cosas. Estuviste al borde de la muerte y pasaste muchos días inconsciente, incluyendo el día que debía de ser nuestra boda. A causa de tal triste suceso, perdiste la memoria. Aunque, en realidad, pudiste haber perdido la vida, que es lo que yo temía al principio, antes de que tu estado se volviera estable.

Sarah se había quedado sin palabras después de todo lo que acababa de oír, su asombro no tenia limites, habían pocas cosas que la podían haber conmocionado más en ese momento. Todo lo que le había dicho Jareth tenia que haber resuelto sus dudas, pero, al contrario, se sentía aun mas confusa y desorientada que antes, sentía como si hubiera perdido el suelo bajo sus pies. Se preguntaba si esa historia podría ser verdad... pero, por otro lado, ¿que razones podría tener Jareth para mentirle? Él parecía sincero, la miraba con amor, aunque también con cierta tristeza. Además, ¿que podría ganar él si esto fuera una mentira? Nada, no había nada en juego y puede que nunca lo hubiera. Puede, que ella este dudando y sospechando ahora de la persona más cercana y querida que haya tenido nunca.

Sarah le miró a Jareth, este le devolvió la mirada. La chica buscaba alguna respuesta en sus ojos, algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, que le indicara la solución al problema que tenia delante. Sea como sea, esta era la única verdad a que ella podía aferrarse, no había otra. Sarah se sentía como si estuviera navegando en un enorme mar del olvido en una pequeña barca, totalmente perdida. Jareth le había enseñado el camino hacia una isla, desembarcar o no era decisión suya.

Decidió creerle. Por ahora.

Sarah apartó la mirada, interrumpiendo el contacto visual. No podía sostenerla durante tanto tiempo. Esos ojos lo sabían todo de ella, estaba segura de eso.

¿De verdad había amado a este hombre tan extraño para ella? Sarah no lo sabia. Lo único que sabia era que su pulso se aceleraba cuando lo miraba a los ojos y su respiración se entrecortaba. No eso no tenia que ser necesariamente una prueba de amor.

–¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda recuperar la memoria algún día? –preguntó con esperanza.

–Sinceramente, no lo se, –dijo Jareth acercándose a ella–. La mente humana es algo muy complejo. Aunque no sabes como me gustaría que... – el rubio estiró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Sarah se apartó instintivamente, sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo automático e inconsciente que fue su alejamiento.

Jareth suspiró con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

–Supongo que necesitas descansar. Como dije antes, esta es tu habitación. Tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar, salvo comida. Búscame si necesitas algo más.

Sarah se quedó sola. Pensó que seria genial si recordara algo. Puede que su amnesia sea algo pasajero, muy pasajero. Quizás algo en este cuarto le pueda dar una pista sobre su pasado. Miró a su alrededor y su vista se detuvo en la ventana al lado de la cual había estado Jareth, la única ventana de la habitación, de hecho. Decidió empezar por ahí, se levantó de la cama y descalza se acercó a ella. Sin conocer el motivo, la había impactado lo que vio a través del cristal: una ciudad color cobre y un laberinto en el horizonte bajo un cielo infinito del mismo color. El paisaje era al mismo tiempo precioso y aterrador. La había envuelto una extraña e inquietante sensación. Contempló el panorama durante varios minutos sin saber que es lo que estaba mal.

Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha. A la izquierda vio un armario y una puerta cerrada a aproximadamente un metro de este; a la derecha un tocador y la salida del dormitorio; detrás de Sarah estaba la cama y dos mesitas de noche. Decidió empezar por el armario, se aproximó a el y abrió sus dos grandes puertas. Dentro del armario habían vestidos de todos los colores, algunos eran muy simples, otros, en cambio, muy lujosos, decorados con piedras, lazos, cintas, bordados, encajes... A Sarah le entraron ganas de probárselos todos, aunque tardara un día entero. Vio, sin embargo, que algunos de los vestidos eran imposibles de poner sin ayuda ajena... En el armario además encontró otro tipo de ropa: pantalones, camisas, camisetas y blusas. Abajo de todo halló calzado, muy variado también, aunque nada tan impresionante como los vestidos. Luego se dirigió a hacia la puerta cerrada. Puso la mano en el pomo, vaciló un instante y la abrió. Era el cuarto de baño: una bañera grande y redonda, un pequeño armario con toallas y demás productos de higiene, un lavabo, un aseo... Si en algún lugar de su habitación se encontraba la clave de sus recuerdos, definitivamente no seria aquí, pensó ella y cerró la puerta. En los cajones de las mesitas de noche solo habían velas y encima de las mesitas unos candelabros. Sólo quedaba el tocador. Sarah se sentó en la silla al lado de este y se llevó un gran sobresalto al ver su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Al principio, le pareció que había otra chica en el espejo, alguien que no era ella, alguien que la miraba desde el otro lado igual de asustada y sorprendida al ver a otra persona enfrente. Le entraron ganas de llorar tras comprender después de un instante que ese reflejo era el suyo propio. No recordaba ni su apariencia, su imagen le parecía igual de extraña mirara cuanto se mirara. Su esperanza y entusiasmo por recordar quien era se habían desvanecido. Se preguntó si la Sarah que había sido antes de perder la memoria se rendiría tan fácilmente. De todos modos, decidió, no podía permitirse ser más débil que la Sarah de antes. La mirada de Sarah se volvió decidida y la chica del espejo la enfrentó con la misma decisión. Sonrió. Continuó con la inspección del tocador. Encima habían varios perfumes y una cajita con diversas joyas, algunas muy originales y curiosas. Abrió los cajones del tocador uno a uno. Un peine, un pequeño espejito, unas tijeras, un pintalabios, polvos, algodón, pintauñas...

"¡Demonios, esto es una auténtica perdida de tiempo!" –Sarah se sentó de espaldas al tocador–. "Este cuarto está demasiado vacío para decirme nada. ¡Ni siquiera hay fotografías, ni diarios, ni libros! Esta habitación podría haber pertenecido a cualquier mujer, no hay ningún tipo de objetos personales, nada que me diga quien soy. No me puedo creer que viviera en un cuarto tan aburrido".

Tras pasar un rato sentada, decidió ir a darse un baño, al fin y al cabo había pasado muchos días inconsciente y seguro que lo necesitaba. Antes de entrar en la bañera, Sarah examinó con detenimiento su cabeza, buscando alguna herida, algún chichón, pero no encontró nada. Tampoco encontró ningún moretón o marca o algo que quedara tras el accidente en el resto del cuerpo. Después de todo no sabia cuantos días había pasado en cama, puede que ya se le haya curado todo.

* * *

Cuando Sarah salió del baño mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, vio a Jareth sentado en un borde de la cama y se ruborizó cuando este se giró hacia ella. Se sentia desnuda, a pesar de que llevaba una bata que encontró en el armario del cuarto de baño.

En la mesita había una bandeja con comida.

–Pensé que tendrías hambre. Al principio quise mandar a uno de mis sirvientes para que te trajera la comida, pero supuse que ya tenias suficientes sorpresas por hoy y que seria cruel por mi parte traumatizarte más aun.

Sarah no sabia a que se refería Jareth, pero de todos modos le dio las gracias por la comida y por haberse preocupado por ella. No sabia que el que le acababa de traer la comida era ni más ni menos que un rey.

–Tienes que comer bien y descansar mucho ya que puede que todavía no estés del todo recuperada.

–¿Pero no tendría que verme un médico?

–Yo soy tu médico.

Sarah no sabia que responder a eso y decidió cambiar de tema:

–Después de haber pasado varias horas en esta habitación me surgió una dura: ¿por qué hay tan pocos muebles y objetos? Se supone que esta era mi habitación y que viví aquí antes de que perdiera la memoria... ¿por qué esta tan vacía?

–No lo sé, esta era tu habitación al fin y al cabo, no la mía. Pero creo que siempre te gustó el orden y el estilo minimalista.

–No creo que fuera así –protestó ella–. Esta habitación tal y como esta ahora me parece terriblemente triste y aburrida... si tuviera que organizar mi habitación, este estilo, si se puede llamar así, seria el ultimo en mi lista de decoraciones favoritas.

–Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, ¿qué quieres? –su rostro reflejaba cansancio e indiferencia– Si existe alguna manera de que los gustos de una persona cambien de un día para otro, tiene que ser esa.

Sarah lo miró con cierta incredulidad, pero no encontró ningún argumento en contra, ya que su amnesia la dejaba en una desventaja más que evidente.

Jareth se despidió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Sarah terminó de comer, ya había empezado a oscurecer. "¿Tan tarde es? ¿A qué hora me habré levantado?" Buscó en uno de los cajones de la mesita donde recordaba haber visto unas velas. Habían de tres colores: blancas, rojas y negras. Una de las velas negras estaba casi gastada. El único objeto de la habitación que realmente parecía haber sido usado, pensó Sarah. La puso en el candelabro y la encendió. Tras encontrar una especie de pijama en uno de los cajones del armario, se acostó sin apagar la vela, esta, de todos modos, prácticamente ya se había consumido. La cama le parecía demasiado grande y ancha para ella sola, tenia la sensación de haber estado acostumbrada a dormir en una más pequeña... La vela negra alumbró su cara durante algún tiempo con su funesta luz, luego se apagó, dejando a Sarah en la completa oscuridad.

Pero ella ya estaba durmiendo.

**Tbc**

* * *

_Bueno, este ha sido el primer capitulo :3_

_En el fanfic han pasado tres años desde los acontecimientos de la película y ahora Sarah tiene 19 años. No tengo ni idea de cuantos años tenia la protagonista en Labyrinth, pero como en el momento del rodaje la actriz tenia 16, decidí que para mi Sarah también tendrá 16. Por lo menos hasta que descubra cuantos años tenia en realidad._


	2. Primeros recuerdos

**Cuenta atrás:**

**Primeros recuerdos**

Sarah tuvo un sueño.

Era un sueño extraño, incompleto, sin un principio ni un fin, dividido en numerosos fragmentos, algunos de los cuales parecían no tener ninguna relación con otros. Había muchas personas, sus rostros estaban borrosos, irreconocibles para Sarah, estaban vestidas de negro, y una extraña niebla los cubría a todos, impidiendola verlos con claridad y reconocerlos. Algunas de las personas estaban mas borrosas, a otras, en cambio, podía verlos casi perfectamente.

De entre toda la multitud allí reunida, Sarah era capaz ver realmente bien solo a dos de ellos. A una chica alta, delgada, casi hasta el punto de rozar lo enfermizo, vestida de negro como todos a su alrededor, y con una larga melena color rojo-sangre. Sarah sabia que ese color no era natural y que tan solo hace unos meses el color del pelo de la chica era exactamente igual que el suyo propio. Su piel era un tono más oscura que el de Sarah. La chica tenia una apariencia algo peculiar, pero sin duda era muy atractiva. El segundo sujeto era un chico de aparentemente unos 20 o 22 años. Estaba un poco apartado del resto, fumando, y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero también vestía de negro. Su pelo era del mismo color que su ropa, su piel, en cambio, muy blanca. En una mano tenia un cigarrillo y un vaso de plástico con café en la otra. Cuando acercaba su cigarrillo a los labios, se producía un sonido metálico por el choque de las pulseras de su muñeca.

Todos ellos estaban al aire libre.

Sarah bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos. Un par de gotas cayeron sobre ellas y Sarah, asombrada, comprendió que estaba llorando. La pelirroja puso la mano en el hombro de Sarah. Esta, sin ocultar su desprecio e irritación, quito la mano de encima suyo con un brusco movimiento de hombro. El los labios de la pelirroja apareció una casi indistinguible sonrisa.

Enfrente de Sarah, a varios metros, estaba el motivo de su tristeza y de sus lágrimas. Era imposible entender de que se trataba ya que la niebla era mucho mas densa en ese lugar.

En el siguiente fragmento de su sueño ya era de noche. Sarah estaba en una calle desértica y silenciosa enfrente del chico de pelo negro que vio antes. El chico, igual que en el escenario anterior, volvía a tener un cigarrillo en la mano, pero, en cambio, tenia el pelo unos centímetros más corto. Le estaba diciendo algo a Sarah. Ella veía sus labios moverse, pero no podía oír lo que decía, a pesar de que la calle estaba sumida en un absoluto silencio. La mirada de los ojos azules del chico era afilada y muy fría. Al parecer, se estaba despidiendo. Terminó de fumar su cigarrillo, le dijo una última frase a Sarah y, sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola completamente sola. Sarah lo siguió unos segundos con la mirada, esperando que se diera la vuelta. No lo hizo.

También soñó con que estaba entrando en una oscura casa. Vio una lechuza sobrevolar el cielo nocturno. Oyó el fuerte batir de sus alas. Era un sonido demasiado fuerte teniendo en cuenta la distancia que había entre la ellos. Eran como golpes...

Sarah entendió que estaban llamando a la puerta. Y parece que llevaban llamando incansablemente desde hace algún tiempo. La paciencia del que estaba al otro lado de la puerta terminó y este decidió abrirla. Cuando Sarah vio al responsable de la interrupción de su sueño, con un grito casi se cae de la cama, asustando de ese modo a la criatura que acababa de abrir la puerta. En el marco se encontraba un ser realmente extraño: baja estatura, regordete, con la cara arrugada, orejas y nariz desproporcionadamente grandes, los ojos redondos y con un aspecto, en conjunto, sucio y descuidado. Únicamente su ropa le daba una apariencia vagamente humana. "¿Será una mascota de Jareth?"

"La mascota" pareció haber recobrado la compostura con mayor éxito y en menos tiempo que Sarah, se presentó como Hoggle y dijo:

–Siento haberte despertado. Ya son casi las diez, no se me ocurrió que podrías estar durmiendo aun. Y como no contestabas...

Tenia una voz amigable y su aspecto, al mirarlo más detenidamente, no era tan repugnante como le había parecido a Sarah al despertarse. Simplemente, todo fue un poco inesperado.

La chica al fin comprendió por que fue Jareth el que le trajo la cena ayer y a que se refería diciendo que no quería traumatizarla más. La criatura no era para nada horrible, pero con todo el estrés y agotamiento del día anterior, Sarah podría haber perdido la conciencia al verlo.

–Solo venia a decirte que el desayuno casi esta preparado y para acompañarte al comedor, ya que el castillo es muy grande y podrías perderte por el camino.

Al oír sobre el desayuno, Sarah se dio cuenta de que estaba muy hambrienta. Había comido poco el día anterior y, además, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas...

–Dame diez minutos –dijo frotándose los ojos, mientras pensaba que ponerse.

La habitación la llenaba una cálida y agradable luz. En su mente quedaron gravados los ojos del chico de su sueño, pero ya no quedaba nada de la tristeza que sentía. Parecía que iba a ser un buen día...

Hoggle esperó detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Jareth ya estaba ahí. El comedor era muy amplio. En el centro había una mesa alargada, con solo dos sillas, una a cada extremo, en una de las cuales estaba sentado Jareth. La habitación también tenia una vieja chimenea, la cual parecía no utilizarse desde hace mucho tiempo. Un reloj de péndulo, cuadros, lujosas alfombras, una gran lampara de araña... En la habitación predominaban el rojo y el dorado. Sin duda, el comedor era digno de un rey. Si Sarah tenia el placer de comer aquí todos los días, era una pena que lo haya olvidado...

Jareth, al notar la indecisión de Sarah, le hizo con gesto con la mano en dirección a la silla vacía, invitándola a sentarse. Hoggle hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejándolos a solas.

Sarah, sin poder contener su curiosidad, preguntó:

–¿Qué era... –no sabia como referirse a él– ...esa cosa?

Jareth la miró con reproche.

–"Esa cosa" es mi amigo...

Sarah se mordió el labio, no era su intención ofenderle. Tratándose de un amigo de Jareth, quizás tendría que haber encontrado mejores palabras para describirlo y tener algo mas de delicadeza. Pero era la primera vez que veía a una criatura semejante...

–Y el tuyo también, de hecho. Se llama Hogwart.

-¡Es Hoggle!

"Vaya, deben de ser muy amigos para que ni se acuerde de su nombre" –pensó Sarah, pero no llego a comentarlo en voz alta, no quería ofenderlo aun más.

Jareth la ignoró y siguió hablando:

–Es un goblin.

–¿Un goblin?

–Si. Es su reino, al fin y al cabo. Esta donde tiene que estar.

–¿Y todos aquí son... goblins?

–No. Pero la gran mayoría lo son. Aunque no siempre fue así.

–¿Y cual es su papel?

–El mismo que el de todos. Nos une un objetivo común.

–¿Nos? ¿Entonces, también eres un goblin?

–¿Acaso me parezco a uno?

Sarah quería preguntar algo más, pero la interrumpieron. Varios goblins entraron por la doble puerta trayendo el desayuno.

* * *

-Hoy soñé con algo que pudo haber sido un recuerdo... –Sarah pensó que tenia sentido contárselo a Jareth. Dadas las circunstancias el era el único capaz de resolver sus dudas.

El Rey la miró durante un segundo con interés –o por lo menos así lo interpretó ella- y continuo con su comida.

–No estoy segura de saber con que soñé, pero era parecido a un funeral.

–¿De quien era el funeral?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

–No llegue a ver de quien se trataba. Pero si fue alguien importante para mi –o para nosotros– tendrías que saberlo.

–Déjame que piense... Hm. Bueno, yo estoy vivo, así que el único que queda es... Merlín.

–¿Merlín?

–Nuestro perro.

–¿Nosotros tenemos perro?

–Obviamente, ya no.

–¿Y el funeral?

–Era como un miembro más de la familia...

Sarah no contestó a eso e intentó suprimir su creciente irritación. Lo que decía Jareth sonaba como una autentica tontería y la chica no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que se estaba riendo de ella. Pero si el sueño solo era eso, un sueño, la única que estaba diciendo tonterías en este momento era ella misma y la reacción de Jareth estaba justificada.

Aun suponiendo que las personas con las que soñó fueran reales, eso no significaba que alguien de ellos hubiera muerto y que el funeral fuera real.

El sueño parecía tan real... y, al mismo tiempo, parecía ser mas fantasía que realidad. Desde que Sarah recobró la conciencia no había visto ni a una persona aparte de Jareth, solo goblins. ¿donde estaban los demás? No solo –en el caso de que fueran reales– las personas de su sueño, sino cualquier otra persona. Sarah y Jareth no podrían ser los únicos de todo el reino... ¿o si?. ¿Y que hay de la chica pelirroja y del chico de su sueño?

Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, el lugar que Sarah vio en el sueño era de alguna extraña manera muy diferente a esta ciudad. Por supuesto que Sarah no llegó a ver mucho desde la ventana de su habitación, pero ¿acaso podía existir un cielo de un color azul tan intenso sin ese singular tono anaranjado? Y esos extraños edificios altos de la nocturna ciudad de su sueño tampoco tenían nada en común con las bajas y sencillas casitas de goblins que rodeaban toda la ciudad hasta las murallas.

Sarah ya había comprendido que la clave de sus recuerdos no se encontraba en su habitación ni, probablemente, en todo el castillo. Eso significaba que había que buscar una respuesta fuera de él.

–Si ya has terminado con tu desayuno, hay alguien que quiere verte –Sarah lo miró con interrogación–.

Estaban muy preocupados por ti estos últimos días y ahora que te has recuperado están deseando reunirse contigo.

–¿Quiénes son?

–Tus amigos.

* * *

Sus amigos resultaron ser muy diferentes a como ella se los ha imaginado. El que fueran los de su sueño seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero Sarah esperaba que al menos fueran humanos. Algunos de sus amigos ni siquiera eran goblins, a los que la chica casi se había acostumbrado. A parte del goblin que la despertó esta mañana, Hoggle, había un gran monstruo peludo, parecido a un yeti, que dijo llamarse Ludo. Ludo tenia un aspecto aterrador pero resulto ser una bestia muy tímida y simpática. El tercero era una especia de perro o zorro llamado Sir Didymus con armadura y un parche negro que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Estaba montado en un perro llamado Ambrosius.

Todos ellos estaban muy contentos de ver que Sarah se encontraba bien. Estaban aquí para animarla y apoyarla en lo que haga falta, como ya habían hecho antes... Siempre estaban ahí por si Sarah los necesitara, siempre dispuestos a ayudar, como si los problemas de Sarah fueran los suyos propios.

Sarah no los recordaba pero sentía que ellos formaban parte de su vida, de su pasado...

Se sentía protegida a su lado, fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo con su ayuda, cualquier tragedia...

Sara veía una ligera preocupación en sus caras, pero no había nada de que preocuparse, pensó Sarah, porque a partir de ahora las cosas irán bien. Las cosas irán bien porque los tiene a ellos, tiene a Jareth, siempre los tendrá y siempre los había tenido...

¿Pero dónde estaban todos ellos el día que Sarah se encontraba tan mal? En aquella ocasión... aquel día cuando más los necesitaba, bajo ese cielo de un color azul tan intenso...

Aquel día perdió algo importante, algo valioso...

Era un día soleado, el aire olia a tierra removida y flores frescas. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, como es típico en los funerales. No había niebla aquel día y no había nada que impidiese verlos a Sarah. Todas las personas reunidas eran familiares o amigos de las víctimas. Sarah pudo verlo con claridad, aun a través de sus lágrimas: dos ataudes cerrados, rodeados de ramos de flores. Estaban cerrados porque lo que quedaba de los difuntos era demasiado horroroso como para exponerlo al publico. Cada ataud tenia encima una fotografía en un marco negro...

Pero Sarah ya sabia quienes eran. Y si había alguien más quien tendría que saberlo, ese era Jareth.

* * *

Jareth, a maldita sea, ¿dónde estas?

Sarah lo encontró en un amplio salón sentado en un trono y parece que dando instrucciones a varios goblins. Sarah no entendió lo que Jareth les estaba diciendo porque este se detuvo nada más verla entrar. Los goblins se giraron para mirarla. Jareth les ordenó que salieran y los goblins inclinaron la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión y abandonaron el salón.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Sarah se dirigió a Jareth, quien todavía estaba sentado en su trono esperando con paciencia lo que esta le tenga que decir:

–¡Jareth! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –había algo histérico en su voz, pero era algo que no le importaba en ese momento.

–¿El qué?

–¡El funeral...! –su voz se truncó. El funeral era –continuo entre sollozos–, de mis padres... Jareth! Tu lo sabias desde el principio... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Pensé –dijo Jareth levantandose de su trono y acercándose a Sarah– que era mejor que no recordases algo así.

Sarah ya podía contener sus lágrimas y el la abrazo en un intento de calmarla.

"Quizás hubiera sido mejor no recordar nada. Estaba tan ansiosa por recordarlo todo y poder recuperar mi anterior vida que nunca consideré la posibilidad de que en mi pasado hubiera sucedido algo así. Creí que recordarlo todo me haría feliz, pero si tan solo el primer recuerdo me trajo tanto dolor, ¿como será todo lo demás? Ahora se lo que sentí aquel día, pero ¿por qué tengo que pasar por esto una segunda vez, como si perderlos una vez no fuera suficiente?

¿Pero como podía haber pasado algo así? ¿Qué o quién podía habérmelos arrebatado?"

–¿Sabes como murieron? –preguntó Sarah.

–¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Sarah no contestó. No... era mejor que no lo supiera, no ahora. Ese conocimiento no les devolvería la vida, solo le traería a la chica más sufrimiento y puede que más recuerdos dolorosos relacionados con aquel día.

El hombro de Jareth era cálido y tranquilizador. No importa que no recuerde quien es, estaba aquí, más cerca que nunca, dispuesto a apoyarla. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?

Jareth le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, tan leve que Sarah a penas lo sintió. Tan ligero como una lechuza sobrevolando el cielo nocturno, las calles silenciosas y desérticas, el cementerio sumido en una falsa niebla. Posado en una rama detrás de su ventana, observando con sus oscuros ojos, esperando algo. Quizás, una petición de ayuda. O quizás no. Más bien salvaguardando su paz, como un leal y noble centinela. Sarah miró hacia la ventana y la lechuza abandono su posición desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Al día siguiente encontró una pluma, blanca y suave como la seda en el césped de su casa. Su cara se torció por la furia, cerro con fuerza el puño en el que estaba, clavándose las uñas en la palma. No debería estar aquí, ¿pero dónde sino? Donde sino es a su lado, abrazándola y acariciando su pelo y protegiéndola cuando se encontraba tan vulnerable? Es mucho mejor que abandonarla, dejándola a solas con la muerte, sus lágrimas, la desesperanza, la amnesia.  
El rostro de Sarah recorrió una tenue sonrisa. No recuperará lo que ya perdido, pero sabia que a su lado siempre habrá alguien con quien podrá contar.

Estaba segura de eso.

**Tbc**


End file.
